<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time For Everything by BriMarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684029">First Time For Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie'>BriMarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Jealousy, Lemon, Longing, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Pining, Ricky Bowen Being an Idiot (HSMTMTS), Ricky Bowen Loves Nini Salazar-Roberts, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS), Various ages, Yearning, growing together, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, it's only one smut scene, minor hurt and comfort, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Ricky and Nini's firsts through the years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen &amp; Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time For Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshs_franklin/gifts">joshs_franklin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First things first, I'd like to thank @joshs_franklin for helping me write this fic. She's truly an amazing writer, and I loved writing with her! This is also posted under her one shot book on Wattpad! Hopefully it's the first collab of many. I hope you enjoy it as much as we adored writing it cuz holy fuck it turned into a novel! Alright, I'm done talking. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>First Best Friend</em>
</p><p>Nini was super excited to start kindergarten today. She has never had friends and was excited to meet some. She already planned on inviting as many people to her house as she possibly could so they can play with her dolls and watch Barbie movies.</p><p>When she got to her classroom, the teacher had told everyone to find their name on the name tags that were placed on the colorful tables. Once she sat down, she saw a curly headed boy sitting beside her.</p><p>"Hi, my name is Nina!" She held out her hand for him to shake. The boy smiled and shook her hand.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Richard." The boy said slurring the "a" in his own name.</p><p>"I like your bear. What's its name?" She pointed at the stuffed animal that was in his lap.</p><p>"Franklin, he's my bestest friend in the whole world." Richard hugged his bear.</p><p>"You're so lucky to have a best friend already. I want one so bad." She whined.</p><p>He gave her a sympathetic face. "Well I'll be your friend."</p><p>Her face lit up like a match. "Really? You sure Franklin won't get jealous?"</p><p>He laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure he can share me. Isn't that right buddy?" He looked down at the bear. He grabbed the cheeks of the bear and made it look like it was talking.</p><p>"I would love for you to be friends with my pal." Richard said in a higher pitched voice as the bear.</p><p>She giggled at the bear. "Why thank you Franklin; how kind of you." She patted the top of its head. "So do you wanna come over and play at my house after school today? I'm not sure what boys do for fun, but we can work something out."</p><p>He smiled widely and nodded his head. "Sure N-Ni-Nini." He stuttered.</p><p>She was confused on why he called her that, but she actually kind of liked it.</p><p>"I'm sorry; I'm bad with my a's." He apologized.</p><p>"It's okay! I actually like Nini better! I'm gonna go by that forever and ever now. Plus, if it makes you feel any better, I still can't spell my middle name right yet."</p><p>That did make him feel a little better knowing they both had embarrassing secrets.</p><p>"Thanks Nini, I can't wait to hang out later."</p><p>"Now that I have a nickname, I'm going to give you one too! How about Ricky? I like that more than Richard anyways."</p><p>"Yeah I like that too."</p><p>They laughed and played with each other the entire day. When they both went home that evening, their parents were shocked yet happy that they had made friends so quickly.</p><p>Their parents had agreed to letting them play after school when they met each other in person, and it had become a tradition for them to go to each other's houses after they were done with homework.</p><p>It was the start of an amazing and long lasting friendship.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>First Crush</em>
</p><p>In the third grade, Nini had already started to fantasize about boys and being in love. Ricky on the other hand was far from ever thinking of that.</p><p>He was more concerned with things that are important at his age like how many grapes he can fit in his mouth before choking, or how many things he can throw in his other best friend, Big Red's, hoodie before he would notice.</p><p>He thought that liking girls was really silly and that everyone should just be friends. Besides, kissing seemed like a gross concept to him. I mean, you literally trade spit. Made him wanna gag just thinking about it.</p><p>Him and Nini were currently on the playground playing in the sandbox. Whenever this kid Ethan walks by, he can see that she became very bubbly and enticed by his presence. He rolled his eyes at his best friend when he saw that she couldn't take her eyes off of him.</p><p>"Hey Ricky, do you think I'm pretty?"</p><p>Ricky blushed and was noticeably uncomfortable with the question. "I uh feel like I shouldn't answer this."</p><p>Nini frowned. "Is it because you don't think I'm pretty?"</p><p>"No! It's not that! It's just that it doesn't seem like a question you ask a guy friend that doesn't believe in that romance crap."</p><p>She nodded, accepting his excuse fairly easy. "Do you think Ethan would like a girl like me?"</p><p>He rubbed the back of his head, trying his best to answer this. "Maybe? I wouldn't know what that guy likes. But you're a likeable person, so I think you'll be fine."</p><p>She eyed Ethan as he kicked a red ball at some kid. She felt confidence running through her veins. She jumped up from the sandbox and wiped off the remaining sand on her skirt.</p><p>"I'm gonna ask him if he likes me."</p><p>Ricky was shocked at her boldness. She usually shied away from things like this. "Really?"</p><p>She nods with determination in her eyes. "Yes, I'll be back in a second."</p><p>She marches over to Ethan as if she's going to war. Ricky watches from the sandbox, curious how this was gonna turn out. Nini taps the boy's shoulder from behind, causing him to spin around towards her.</p><p>"Oh, hi Nini!"</p><p>"Hi Ethan! I was wondering if I could ask you something."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Nini began bouncing on her heels anxiously as her cheeks became crimson. "I really like-like you. I want to know if you maybe you'd wanna be my boyfriend?"</p><p>He became red in the face at her question. He overheard a few of his pals giggling behind him. "Sorry Nini, but I don't like-like you back."</p><p>Nini was mortified. She publicly humiliated herself like an idiot. She was too upset to respond, so she just nodded with her head down as she walked back to the sandbox. She plopped down in the sand and rested her face in her hands in embarrassment.</p><p>Ricky felt bad for his friend. He rubbed his hand up and down her back to soothe her. "Do you want me to go pinch him? Because you know I'll do that for you again."</p><p>She shook her head. "No, it's not his fault he doesn't like-like me back. I feel so stupid for confessing! I should've just kept it to myself."</p><p>He patted her back. "His loss. You're like my favorite person ever."</p><p>She wiped a tear away. "You mean that?"</p><p>He nodded with a huge smile. "Of course! You're my bestest friend! How could you not be my favorite person in the world?"</p><p>She grinned. "Awe, Ricky." She brought him into a hug. He felt his cheeks warm up as he hugged her back. He released from her and pulled out some left over gummies he had saved from snack time.</p><p>"Want some Trolli's?"</p><p>She squealed and clapped her hands. "Yes, please!"</p><p>She bounced back from her heartbreak as if she hadn't been crying a few seconds ago. He was thrilled that he was the reason she was happy again; he always hated seeing her cry.</p><p>(He also may or may not have snuck some earthworms in Ethan's cubbyhole the next day).</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>First Kiss</em>
</p><p>Valentine's Day in middle school is full of candy hearts, giant cards, teddy bears, and barely 13 year old's making out in the hallways before classes.</p><p>Ricky says he hates Valentine's Day, that it was just some stupid holiday made up by the big greeting card companies to sell overpriced chocolate and crappy cards. Nini is too scared to tell her best friend that she actually thinks it's a sweet day of the year, seeing everyone in love.</p><p>They're walking together down the hall to go to lunch, Nini cradling her books against her chest as Ricky rambles on about public displays of affection.</p><p>"I mean, it's just a little gross to basically swallow each other's faces in the middle of the hallway, right Neens?"</p><p>He glances over at the small brunette and notices that she's just staring ahead as they walk. He elbows her a little bit, "Neens? You okay?"</p><p>"Hmm?" She snaps out of it, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"</p><p>Ricky chuckles a bit, "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"</p><p>She can't help the tiny sigh that escapes her lips as she ponders telling him the truth, "Ricky, have you ever been kissed?"</p><p>The curly haired boy gapes for a moment at his best friend's words, pulling on her arm until they're behind a row of lockers, "What? Nini of course not, why are you wondering?"</p><p>Nini groans and drops her head back, "You're gonna think I'm silly."</p><p>"Try me."</p><p>She takes a deep breath and looks up at him, "A couple girls that sit next to me in math were talking about how they all had their first kisses when they were in like fifth grade and here I am, 13 and still haven't kissed anyone. I feel stupid."</p><p>"Nini, you're not stupid. It shouldn't matter whether or not you've kissed anybody."</p><p>He can't help but notice her sad expression as her face drops a little. The words come tumbling out of his mouth before he can think them through, "I'll kiss you, if you want."</p><p>"What?" She snaps her head up at him.</p><p>Ricky shrugs a little, "Yeah, it's no big deal. This way we both can get it out of the way and not have to worry about it anymore."</p><p>She finds herself nodding before she can think about it too much. Her heart pounds a little faster as he sets his backpack down on the ground, and she follows suit with setting her books down by her feet.</p><p>"I'm gonna lean in, okay?" He asks quietly.</p><p>Her voice is nothing but a whisper, "Okay."</p><p>Both their palms are sweaty, and their hearts racing a little faster than normal as they lean in. Nini closes her eyes and feels his fingers close around her chin as he pulls her to him a little.</p><p>There's a hesitation in the air, and she contemplates opening her eyes just as he pulls her chin in more, their lips meeting in the middle. It's a little messy, they don't really know what they're doing, Nini is sure that her lip gloss is getting all over his mouth, but something about it just feels so right.</p><p>While the kiss only lasts maybe ten seconds, it feels like a lifetime; one that neither secretly wants to end. Nini tries to hide the small pout that lands on her lips as they pull away. They glance at each other before Ricky's hand drops from her chin, instead reaching back to scratch his neck nervously. She tucks some hair behind her ears and looks down at her worn out converse.</p><p>Ricky clears his throat and reaches down to grab his backpack, "Let's uh, let's head to lunch."</p><p>She can only nod, still too nervous to speak, as she gathers her belongings and rushes to catch up with him. They walk in silence to the lunch room together, yet there is something lingering in the air between them. </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>First Relationship</em>
</p><p>Ricky and Nini's relationship was truly something to behold. From a stranger's point of view, they'd appear as a happy couple, but that wasn't the case. They were just really great friends with an unbreakable bond.</p><p>That lingering feeling they had after their kiss a few years ago had only seemed to grow stronger with every passing moment, but both tried to suppress it as much as they could. Both were far too afraid of pursuing one another.</p><p>Now they were sophomores in high school secretly pining for one another. It wasn't noticeable to each other, but it was obvious to their friends and family that they had feelings for each other despite all their protests.</p><p>Ricky really wanted to find some way to get over this growing crush on his best friend. He was tired of yearning for someone he can't have, so he decided to ask Big Red for advice during their computer science class.</p><p>Ricky leaned over to his friend's computer so no one could overhear. "Red, can I ask you something kinda personal?" He whispers.</p><p>"Yeah, what is it dude?"</p><p>Ricky began blushing and fiddling with his jeans' strings. "I uh, it's about a girl I like."</p><p>Red became ten times more interested in the subject. He smirks, already knowing who it was. "Is this girl Nini by any chance?"</p><p>Ricky becomes completely red in the face at his (totally correct) accusation. "What? No! Why would you just assume that?"</p><p>Red wasn't buying it at all. "Then what's the girl's name?"</p><p>He scoffed. "That doesn't matter! I just wanted to ask how do I get over a girl you've been falling for before it's too late?"</p><p>Red restrained from asking about this girl that he likes. "Well, I hear dating other people helps you get over crushes. Maybe try that."</p><p>Ricky felt weird even thinking about possibly dating another girl. "Do you really think it'd work?"</p><p>Red shrugged. "I can't promise it will, but you should at least give it a try."</p><p>Ricky sighed. It wasn't that bad of an idea. Maybe this'll be the push that he needs. "Yeah, I'll do it."</p><p>Red smiled. "Great, cuz I know the perfect girl for you to pursue."</p><p>"Really, who?"</p><p>"Skye, she happens to be in this class actually. I catch her stare at you longingly all of the time. I think you should go for it."</p><p>That caught Ricky by surprise. "You really think she likes me?"</p><p>Red nods. "For sure. Matter of fact, she's looking at you right now." Red motions towards her.</p><p>Ricky peaked over at her and saw that she was indeed giving him heart eyes a few computers away. He smiled and waved at her. She seemed taken aback by his gesture but ultimately waved back.</p><p>Ricky turns back to Red. "I'm gonna make a move. Wish me luck."</p><p>"Luck!"</p><p>Red watched as he walked over to Skye, immediately dropping his smile when Ricky wasn't paying attention to him anymore. He didn't actually think that this would help him get over Nini, but it was worth a try.</p><p>Ricky came back to his computer after a few minutes with a small smile on his face.</p><p>"How'd it go?"</p><p>"I got her number. We're going on a date Friday."</p><p>"Good for you dude."</p><p>"Let's hope it goes well."</p><p>Suddenly, a book slammed between the two. They looked up to see an angry librarian glaring down at them. "Be quiet or leave." Both boys sank down in their seats and went back to their work.</p><p>His date with Skye had gone well, and they decided to meet a few more times. Ricky had only told Red about Skye, not wanting to bring her up if it didn't turn into anything serious. After a few dates, he decided to make it official with her.</p><p>His friends all find out at lunch the day after they got together. Everyone was sitting in their unassigned seats at the table as usual. Red and Nini usually sat on either side of him. Nini was already sitting in her spot. When Red was about to sit, Ricky stopped him.</p><p>"Oh uh, actually can you sit somewhere else today? I have a guest coming to sit here today that I'd like for you all to meet."</p><p>That caught all of the friend's at the table attention. "Is it who I think it is?" Red asks.</p><p>Ricky nods, and Red felt a bit nervous for how Nini would react. He was fully aware of Nini's love for Ricky and didn't want to see her try to hide her heartbreak, but this was inevitable.</p><p>Kourtney furrowed her brows. "Who's your guest?"</p><p>As if on cue, Skye plops down in the empty seat beside him and smacks a rather loud kiss on his cheek. Everyone was shocked by her entrance. Ricky smiled and brought her closer before looking over at his friends.</p><p>Nini feels herself go still at the sight in front of her. "Um Ricky, who's your friend?"</p><p>"Guys, this is my girlfriend Skye. Skye these are my friends I've been talking about."</p><p>"Hi, it's so nice to meet you all! He says nothing but good things about all of you."</p><p>The others all sneak glances at Nini to see her reaction. She seemed to be trying her best to digest what was happening. Carlos had been the first to say something. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sure you'll fit in with this group."</p><p>The others all begin to introduce each other. Nini had stayed quiet and didn't look up from her plate. When she was done, she quickly got up from her seat causing the others to look.</p><p>Ricky looked at his phone for the time and saw they still had 30 minutes left of lunch.  "Leaving so soon Neens?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I just totally forgot that I have a report due in my last period that I never got done. I'll see you guys later, okay?"</p><p>She quickly finds her way out of the cafeteria before anyone could ask her anything. The second she was out of sight, she ran to the closest empty room to cry in. She ended up in a desolate locker room, sat on the first bench she saw, and began crying her eyes out.</p><p>She knew she couldn't cry in front of all her friends since they'd ask what's wrong, and she really didn't feel like explaining. Throughout all their years of friendship, Ricky has never dated another girl. She never liked picturing another girl with him since she realized her feelings for him, but now that fateful day has come.</p><p>She had been so caught up in her own despair that she didn't hear the door open.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?"</p><p>She jumped when she heard a male voice. "What're you doing in the girl's locker room?"</p><p>He looked at her oddly. "This is the men's locker room. You didn't notice all the jock straps lying on the floor?"</p><p>She looked at her surroundings and noticed she was indeed in the wrong room. She blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I'll just go."</p><p>As she picks up her things, he gently grabs her upper arm.</p><p>"Wait, you're Nini, right? I'm sure you're friends with my cousin Ashlyn."</p><p>She nods as she wipes her tears. "Yeah, that's me. You're EJ I'm assuming. She talks about you sometimes."</p><p>He smiles. "I hope good things."</p><p>She chuckles a bit. "Well she mostly talks about you fucking something up, but sometimes she'll have a nice story."</p><p>He scoffed. "Classic Ashlyn." He noticed she was a little calmer than she was when he first found her. "Are you okay? You seem pretty upset."</p><p>"Oh I'm just being overdramatic. My friend got a girlfriend all of a sudden, and for some reason I started crying over it. It's so dumb."</p><p>"Is it that curly headed dude you're always around? I swore you guys were dating."</p><p>"Everyone thinks we are, and yes I'm referring to him."</p><p>"Do you like him?"</p><p>She sighs and nervously plays with her hair. "Yeah, maybe just a little."</p><p>"Well, he's an idiot for not choosing you. I know I definitely would have."</p><p>That makes her cheeks rosy. "Thank you."</p><p>"No problem. Would you maybe wanna get out of here? We could walk around the track or something until you calm down. I could get my mind off of my own issues for a while too."</p><p>"Sure, not like I have anywhere to be in the next 25 minutes anyways."</p><p>He grins. "Great, we should probably get out of here before someone walks in and gets the wrong idea."</p><p>She blushes at his innuendo. "Lead the way."</p><p>EJ ended up being pretty good company. He shared a few things in common with her like musicals, which threw her off since she's never met a  jock that's into theater. Talk about a live action Troy Bolton. By the end of lunch, she's made a new friend. He promised to be there for her when she needed to cry about Ricky since no one else knew.</p><p>The following weeks kind of suck between the two best friends. Nini tried to stomach seeing the two together in the halls, at hang outs, and at lunch, but it was difficult seeing another girl living your dreams.</p><p>She starts to stop hanging out with him when she's around just to avoid torturing herself. She began sitting over with EJ and his friends. They ended up being pretty cool too. Who knew she'd get along so well with football players?</p><p>She still sat at her normal table, but she bounced in between when she couldn't handle Skye and Ricky's antics. She'd tell her older friends that she's going over to EJ's table just to catch up, but her friends already knew the real reason was because of the couple. So they let her cope with the jocks for her sake.</p><p>Ricky had definitely noticed her absence the past few weeks and that she somehow ended up being friends with EJ Caswell of all people. He doesn't know much about the guy, but he doesn't think that Nini was the type to associate with people like him.</p><p>Ricky had been peeking over at Nini from time to time. He'd catch her laughing at something EJ said with that same gleeful smile she gave him. He watched as EJ rested his hand on her thigh and felt a wave of jealousy come over him.</p><p>Who does that guy think he is touching her like that when he's probably only known her for three weeks? He feels Skye lightly pulling on his shirt to get his attention back on her.</p><p>"Honey, what're you looking at?"</p><p>He turns his attention back to her, a little abashed by the fact that he was caught looking at Nini. "Oh sorry, I guess I kind of just dozed off there." He caught another glance at Nini when Skye wasn't looking and saw EJ whispering something in Nini's ear. She blushed and laughed at whatever he said, fueling his rising envy.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and looked at his girlfriend to see she was packing her things. He had completely forgotten they agreed to leave a little earlier to have more private time before class. Red had been giving him a smug look from across the table.</p><p>Ricky mouthed "what" to him. Red gestured over to Nini and EJ, and he knew exactly what Red was implying. He flipped him off before picking up his things.</p><p>"We'll see you guys a little later." Ricky waves at them as he wraps his free arm around Skye's shoulder. On their way out, he takes one last look at Nini. He sees EJ push hair behind Nini's ear, and she seemed to have liked the intimate gesture a little too much for Ricky's liking.</p><p>He grimaced and unknowingly huffs. Skye notices he seems tense. "Everything alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, just drained from school. Nothing to worry about."</p><p>"Well I think I know a way to take your mind off stress." She gives him a suggestive face.</p><p>"I like the sound of that."</p><p>He doesn't know why he's so upset about Nini being close with EJ when he already has a girlfriend. When Skye pecked his cheek, he waited to feel that spark he hears so much about from people when their significant others kiss them. He doesn't feel it.</p><p>Another three weeks roll by, and he literally can only think of Nini. He tries to stop any thoughts of her by hanging out with his friends and Skye, but it barely works. He hates that she lives rent free in his mind, and seeing her become besties with some other dude made his blood boil.</p><p>Him and Skye had been hanging out under the bleachers instead of with his friends during lunch. He had only been half listening to her while she was talking about some friend of hers. He felt bad for not paying attention, especially since it was because of another girl.</p><p>"Ricky."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Can you be honest with me?"</p><p>"Yeah of course. What's up?"</p><p>"Do you like me?"</p><p>He was shocked she asked that. "Of course I do! I'm dating you after all."</p><p>"Do you? Because you haven't really been that invested in this relationship like I have. Also, I always feel like I'm second."</p><p>"Why would you say that?"</p><p>She sighs. "Ricky, you clearly have feelings for Nini."</p><p>He scrunches up his face. "W-what? No I don't."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, I've caught you staring longingly at her when she's with that jock. Don't deny it."</p><p>He wanted to oppose her claims, but he knew it was the truth. He sighed in defeat and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "You're right."</p><p>She nods. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I don't know why I humored this relationship when I already kinda knew you two had a thing going on."</p><p>"We do not."</p><p>"Save it Ricky." She got up from her spot and grabbed her things. "Well, it was nice getting to know you. Good luck with the whole Nini thing. See you around."</p><p>Ricky swiftly sprung to his feet. "Skye, wait."</p><p>She stopped and looked over her shoulder. He gave her sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry."</p><p>She shrugged. "Don't be. It just wasn't meant to be."</p><p>Ricky felt horrible for how they ended, but he knew it was for the best. Skye deserved a guy who was equally into her. He plopped back down on his spot and finished his lunch there, letting his mind think about how hopelessly in love he was with his best friend.</p><p>Later that day, he decided to invite Nini over since they haven't really seen much of each other in the past month or so. He missed having her around, and she was the first person he wanted to tell about Skye.</p><p>He hears his front door unlocking, already knowing it was her. He gave her a house key a while back and told her to use it as she pleases. She steps in and places her shoes by the door.</p><p>"Hey." She says as she sits beside him.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"It's been a minute since I've sat on this couch. I've missed it."</p><p>"I've missed you. I feel like I haven't spoken to you in ages."</p><p>"Yeah well, you do spend a lot of your time with Skye nowadays, so that's probably it."</p><p>He makes a poker face, and she can tell something was wrong. "It's funny that you bring her up because she's the reason I invited you over."</p><p>She rested her hand on his thigh. "What's wrong? Everything alright between you two?"</p><p>He shook his head. "We kinda broke up this afternoon."</p><p>She was surprised to hear this news. A part of her wanted to rejoice, but she knew that'd be insensitive. "What happened?"</p><p>He rubbed his face. "We just lacked chemistry."</p><p>She frowned. "Do you wanna talk about it?"</p><p>He shook his head. "No, I wanted to hang out with you so I can be around you and get over her I guess. I just need some quality Nini time more than ever."</p><p>She smiled and felt her ears turn hot. "I'd love to help."</p><p>"But first I gotta ask, what's the deal between you and Caswell? That seemed to have come out of nowhere."</p><p>She grins at the memory of meeting EJ. Despite it being a sad moment for her at the time, she doesn't regret meeting him. He ended up being great support when she was down about Ricky.</p><p>"Why, you jealous Bowen?" She teases as she bops his nose.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and playfully shoved her. "Shut the fuck up."</p><p>She laughs and nudges him. "In all seriousness, I became close with him a few weeks ago when I accidentally ran into the boy's locker room. Don't ask how that happened; it still embarrasses me."</p><p>"Are you two dating? He seemed pretty touchy with you at lunch."</p><p>"No, we're just good friends. Though he did ask me out once, I declined. He backed off immediately."</p><p>"I knew he was into you."</p><p>She sees him clinch his jaw, which meant he was annoyed. She scooted close to him until she was leaning on his shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his. "I'm still all yours Ricky. You have nothing to be envious of. You're still my best friend."</p><p>He looked over at her. "Glad you still think that."</p><p>"Like any dude could replace you."</p><p>He blushed and brought her into a hug. She crawled into his lap so she could be closer.</p><p>"I'm sorry I haven't been spending much time with you, but at least now that I'm freshly single we can spend more time together."</p><p>"Wanna start with a movie? I'll pop the popcorn while you choose what to watch since you're the one grieving."</p><p>"Sounds good to me."</p><p>Nini had tried to make sure he was okay the entire evening. By the looks of it, he seemed like he was coping with his heartbreak pretty well. Little did she know, he was secretly so happy just to be in her presence. He was foolish for thinking he'd fall out of love with her so easily in the first place.</p><p>He snuggled with her as they watched the first Iron Man, grateful that he has someone this heavenly in his life.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>First Fight</em>
</p><p>Junior year came with many changes. Ricky's parents were in the process of getting divorced, college applications were already in the works, and people were getting new opportunities left and right. One of the many getting a huge offer that'd change her life was Nini.</p><p>After her outstanding performance as Dorothy in <em>The Wizard of Oz</em> play and her larger than life portrayal of Heather Duke in the <em>Heathers</em> musical, she had gotten an offer from the YAC, which was a performing arts school in Denver.</p><p>Nini was moved to tears when she got the invitation after the principal came to her dressing room to tell her the news. She claimed that Nini had a month to make her decision on whether or not she will be attending next semester until the end of high school.</p><p>That's when it hit her. She had been so excited to be offered such an incredible opportunity that she forgot just how much she'd have to give up to go. She had told her moms first since she knew they wouldn't try to pressure her to make any decisions right away.</p><p>She decided to put it off as long as she could. Two weeks have passed, and she's still not sure what she wants to do. She knew she had to make a choice soon because time was a bitch. She told herself that she'd wait just one more week, right now she wanted to enjoy her friends as much as she can just in case she says yes.</p><p>She chose to spend the majority of her time with Ricky since she knew that he was the main person she'd miss if she left. She still was too afraid of telling him how she felt about him, and at this point she thinks she never will.</p><p>Maybe she'll tell him a day before she goes to YAC if she decides to leave. She knows that's a cowardice move, but it was safe. They had been hanging out in her living room while her moms were gone. Ricky was working on a lyric for his songbook while Nini was baking them cookies.</p><p>As Ricky is writing, his pencil runs out of lead. "Fuck me."</p><p>"What's up?" She says as she pours flour in the mixing bowl.</p><p>"Ran out of lead and didn't bring a spare. Can I borrow a pencil?"</p><p>She nods. "Yeah, they're upstairs in my drawer."</p><p>He leaves the kitchen and lunges up the stairs to her room. When he got to her room, he began searching through the drawers they usually were in. He opened the one on her bottom drawer and saw a sheet of paper with the words "Youth Actors Conservatory" printed in bold at the top.</p><p>He recognized it since he had heard Nini mention how cool it'd be to get in if she could a few times. She stopped talking about it after the <em>Heathers</em> musical though. He knew he shouldn't have picked it up, but his curiosity would've killed him.</p><p>He read the first lines and gasped. She had gotten in? Why didn't she say anything? This was a huge deal. He completely forgot his origins objective when he came up here and ran down the stairs with the letter in his hands.</p><p>"Nini, what the hell is this?!"</p><p>She looks up from her mixing bowl and freezes when she sees what he's holding. He walks up to the counter across from her as she washes the residue off her hands.</p><p>"It's an acceptance letter to YAC."</p><p>He laughs humorlessly. "Yeah, I figured that out. I'm trying to understand why I'm just now hearing about it. Also, how long have you had this?"</p><p>She didn't meet his eye. "Since the Heathers musical night."</p><p>His eyes widened. "Three weeks?! You've held this big of a secret for three weeks? Does anyone else know?"</p><p>"Just my moms and now you."</p><p>He rummages through his hair. "Have you made a decision yet?"</p><p>She shrugs. "Not really. I'm leaning more towards no."</p><p>He looks at her as if she had grown three heads. "No?! Nini, this is an offer of a lifetime. You'd be crazy not to take it. It could be the start of your acting career and could lead to your music career too."</p><p>She finally meets his eye. "I know that Ricky! I'm so incredibly blessed to have been accepted to such an elite and prestigious school, but it's a lot of change that comes with accepting the spot. Changes that I'm not sure I'm willing to face."</p><p>"What're you afraid of?" He says calmer.</p><p>"God Ricky, what is there <em>not</em> to be afraid of? I'd have to uproot from everything I know to a state I've never been to. I've only lived in SLC with give or take the same exact kids. It'd be weird not to see them around, I'd be surrounded by so many talented kids and would no doubt compare myself to them. I'd miss all my friends, my moms and lola, and most importantly...you wouldn't be there."</p><p>He was both shocked and honored to be one of the main reasons she'd want to stay, but he cares more about her future. She deserved the world and so much more. If her being miles away from him is gonna get her there, then so be it. He'll miss her, but it's for the best.</p><p>"Nini, you have to get out of your comfort zone in order to be on top. If you never got over your fear of public speaking, you'd never be in the position you're in today. When is the deadline?"</p><p>"End of the month."</p><p>"Okay, so you basically have a week to respond. You need to get this in the mail ASAP."</p><p>He began looking for stamps, but she stopped him. "Stop Ricky, I haven't made a decision yet." She tried to grab it, but he raised it above his head.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, Nini. This'll help you!"</p><p>"Why're you trying to get rid of me? Are you sick of having me around or something?!"</p><p>He frowns at her accusation. "Neens, I would never in my life try to get rid of you or get tired of you. Any good friend would want you to succeed, and that's what I'm trying to do."</p><p>She felt herself welling up. "What if I don't want to go Ricky? Did you ever think of that? My opinion is the one that matters the most, not the school's, not my moms', or even yours!"</p><p>She jumps up and snatches the letter from him and stuffs it in her bra since she knows he won't reach in there. He began to soften his facial features when he saw her crying. If there's one thing he hates more than seeing her cry, it was whenever he was the reason behind them.</p><p>He took a step towards her. "Neens, please don't cry."</p><p>He tried to hold her hand, but she smacked it away. "I don't want to see you right now. Please leave."</p><p>He stares at her in disbelief to make sure she was sure about her request. When she refused to look him in the eye, he knew she was serious. He sighed and began gathering his things. She stayed her distance as she continued to prepare the cookies as an excuse not to look at him.</p><p>He takes one last look at her before he exits. When she sees him pull out of the driveway, she lets herself cry. She pushed the baking ingredients to the side as she let herself take in the fight they just had. She just needed a moment to rest.</p><p>She cleaned up all the mess in the kitchen and rested on her couch. She pulled out the letter from her bra and read over it. She tossed it to the side, not wanting to think about that stupid letter at the moment. She turned on her comfort playlist as her eyelids closed.</p><p>They don't speak for almost a full week. They avoid each other when they see one another in the hallway and sit on opposite sides of the lunch table. The group tried to figure out what happened, but neither would answer.</p><p>It had been three days before the deadline, and Nini was freaking out. Ricky's words had been haunting her all week. Would she be making a mistake by turning this down? Would she ever get an opportunity this grand again?</p><p>Ironically, this was something she would've called Ricky about to get an opinion on. They've never fought like this in their lives, so she really didn't know what to expect. The biggest fight they had was when he microwaved her Barbie in elementary school, and even then she forgave him the next day.</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted when she got an erratic pounding on her door. She was hesitant to even open the door until she heard a familiar voice on the other side.</p><p>"Nini, it's Ricky. Please open up. I-I can't stop thinking about you."</p><p>She walked up to the door and slowly opened it for him. She couldn't ignore his disheveled appearance. His hair was bushier than usual, his clothes were wrinkled, his face was flustered, and he looked as if he ran here.</p><p>"Oh my god Ricky, you look like hell!"</p><p>"Well, I've felt like hell for the past few days. May I come in? I really need to talk to you, or I might lose my mind."</p><p>She looked outside to see his car was nowhere in sight. "Ricky, did you sprint here?!"</p><p>He groans. "That's besides the point."</p><p>"Let me get you a glass of water. Go sit on the couch and wait for me."</p><p>She left the door open for him as he went to the fridge. He plopped down on the couch as he waited for her. She handed him a glass and sat beside him. He took a huge gulp before looking over at her, placing the glass on the coffee table.</p><p>"So, what was so important that you need to run here?"</p><p>He faced his entire body towards her. "I can't stop replaying our fight. Neens, I felt like such a dick when I left. I've been kicking myself for like a week because of how I ended things between us. I was terrified when I realized that my last few days with you would be bad ones if you decided to go to the school. By the way, I'm sorry for pressuring you to take the spot. That's a major life decision that should be thought about before making. I just wanted you to shine like the other A-listers. I'll support you regardless of the decision you make."</p><p>She tears up at his words. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I knew you'd try to make me pursue because that's the kind of guy you are. I really should've told you and the rest of the group a lot sooner. They still have no idea."</p><p>"Well, I guess you only really have to tell them if you decide to go. We can keep this between you and I if you'd like."</p><p>She interlaced their hands. "I know you're dying to ask me if I made my decision yet."</p><p>He nods. "Is it that obvious?"</p><p>"Yes, I can see it in your eyes."</p><p>"Well, what'll it be: here or YAC?"</p><p>She inhales deeply as she squeezed his hand. "I've chosen to stay in Salt Lake."</p><p>He makes a face of relief. "Oh thank god!"</p><p>She was confused by his reaction. "Um, why're you happy? You were just trying to get me to go a week ago. What changed?"</p><p>"You know, just because I want you to thrive at some elite school, I'd be lying if I said I actually wanted you to leave. You're my favorite person Neens, and I hate being apart from you for a long time. Why do you think I look like a fucking wreck right now? You did this!"</p><p>She laughed. "I hate being away from you too. That was a large reason I decided not to go, but you weren't the only reason. My home and heart is in Salt Lake. I started my high school year here and plan on finishing here too alongside my peers who've grown with me. It'd be a shame not to continue. Also, YAC was too overpriced anyways. If I'm gonna be in debt for school, it's gonna be college."</p><p>He chuckles and flings his arm around her shoulder. "I'm so happy you chose to stay. Can't imagine graduating and going to prom without my best friend."</p><p>"I would've come down for prom!"</p><p>"Yeah, but it's not the same."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. He blushed at her motion, but tried to play it cool.</p><p>She smirked. "I still can't believe you ran here when you literally have a car and a skateboard like psycho."</p><p>He rested a finger on her lips to shush her. "Shh, we don't speak of this."</p><p>"It's really hard not to talk about."</p><p>"I'll pay for Del Taco if you never bring this up ever again."</p><p>"My lips are sealed." </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>First Time</em>
</p><p>The summer sun shines through her bedroom window as they hang out. The air conditioning cools the house a little bit, yet Nini still feels uncharacteristically hot. She blames it on the windows in her room and not the fact that she's cuddled up on her bed with her best friend, a little too close with very few clothes between them.</p><p>They're silent, both laying on their sides facing each other. Ricky's fingers play with the end of her ponytail while she plays with a string on the hem of his tee shirt.</p><p>"You know what today is right?" She asks quietly.</p><p>Ricky sighs a bit, "Only a month until we leave for school. I know."</p><p>Nini bites her lip as she toys with the idea of telling him what's been on her mind. She sits up suddenly, the boy following suit.</p><p>"Neens, what's wrong?" He's concerned, she can see it in his eyes.</p><p>She chips at the polish on her fingernails as she starts to speak quietly, not able to look at him, "You're gonna think I'm insane."</p><p>He chuckles, "Neens, how long have I known you for? I've heard you say hundreds of things, nothing you ever say is crazy."</p><p>She smiles a little and drops her head again, "I was thinking and...I don't want to go to college a virgin."</p><p>His eyes widened a little, "Oh."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Ricky flashes a small smile, "Nini, there's more. Just say it."</p><p>Nini sits on her knees across from him, "Okay, well...would you maybe do me a favor and, I don't know." She's flustered as her hands rub at her face for a moment, "Ugh, okay, will you have sex with me so I don't go to college inexperienced?"</p><p>An unrecognizable expression finds its way onto his face. For a moment, Nini fears she's ruined their relationship.</p><p>He takes a breath and looks at the nervous girl in front of him, "Nini, are you sure this is something you want to do?"</p><p>She nods quickly, "I've thought about it and I'm ready. I don't want to go to college and end up sleeping with some random guy at a party, I want it to be with someone who means a lot to me, like you."</p><p>Nini chews a little on her bottom lip as Ricky contemplates. The silence in the room is almost too much to bear when he finally speaks again, "Do you wanna do it now?"</p><p>She shrugs a little, "I mean, my moms are gone all day, so we wouldn't be interrupted."</p><p>"Neens, I don't have protection. I'm not going to sleep with you without it."</p><p>He watches as she quickly gets up from her spot on the bed, going over to her desk and pulling open a drawer. She returns and drops a couple boxes on the bed.</p><p>"I wasn't sure what kind to get, so I kinda got all of them." She wraps her arms around herself as Ricky picks up a few of the boxes.</p><p>He chuckles at the fact that she grabbed almost every box of condoms that they make. He piles them together and sets them down on her nightstand, grabbing the box he put on top and opening it, ripping a square off of the sleeve.</p><p>Ricky holds the foil package in between his fingers as he looks back at the brunette standing at the edge of her bed, "You really thought this through, didn't you?"</p><p>Nini nods, and he can tell that she's a little nervous. He stands from the bed, coming to stand in front of her. Ricky pulls her arms away from her body and pulls her hips closer to his.</p><p>"I'm a little nervous." She whispers.</p><p>"Don't be, I'll take care of you. I promise."</p><p>He's gentle as his hand comes up to cup her cheek, his thumb rubbing against the skin there. Slowly, he leans in and lets his lips meet hers. They haven't kissed each other since they were thirteen, but he wants her to have the full experience, not just the sex.</p><p>Nini kisses him back, her arms hesitantly wrapping around his neck. This should feel wrong, they're best friends yet, everything about this felt so right.</p><p>They separate for air before their hands find each other's bodies again. She's pulling at the hem of his shirt, her nails scraping up his abs as he hooks his fingers into the belt loops on her jean shorts.</p><p>"Can we take our clothes off?" Nini asks quietly, waiting for him to nod in response.</p><p>Ricky pulls his shirt over his head before helping her out of hers. He pops open the button on her shorts and pulls down the zipper before pulling his own shorts off, letting her take off hers. They stand across from each other at the foot of her bed in nothing but their underwear.</p><p>Nini moves first, walking over to pull back the comforter and sheets on her bed, kneeling on it. Ricky follows, getting into the bed on the other side. They both sit on their knees as they look at each other, there's a trace of lust in both their eyes.</p><p>Nini sits up on her knees, her fingers finding their way into her best friend's curls, pulling at them a little. Ricky lets out a soft groan at the pull before pressing a quick kiss to her chest.</p><p>He rises up on his knees so that he meets her face before kissing her hard. Their tongues battle for dominance, him winning in seconds.</p><p>They awkwardly try to grind against each other, beginning to grow impatient at the lack of touch. They pull away for air, Ricky pressing kisses to her chest along the cup of her bra.</p><p>"Take it off." Nini moans out as he cups her gently while pressing soft kisses.</p><p>Ricky's nimble fingers move to her back, trying to unclasp her bra. She can tell he's nervous cause his fingers are shaking against her skin. Eventually the hook pops open, and Nini is pulling the item off of her, tossing it to the end of the bed.</p><p>For a split second she's self conscious, feeling his eyes on her. She moves to cover up but his hands grab hers before she can.</p><p>"Don't, you're beautiful."</p><p>His rough hands cup her breasts gently, pressing kisses to each of them before kneading his palms into them. Her head falls back at the touch, a small moan slipping from her lips, "Ricky."</p><p>They fall back against the pillows together as their lips find each other again. Their kisses are languid and deep. He parts her legs with his knee, settling between them as her ankles wrap around his calves. Ricky bites her lip before trailing his kisses down her neck, sucking a little as he goes along.</p><p>Nini grinds against him a bit, feeling how hardened he is through his boxers. She's about to tell him to move the pace along when his hand cups her over her lace underwear.</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>She tosses her head back against the pillows as his thumb circles over her sensitive nerves through her underwear.</p><p>"Am I hurting you?"</p><p>"No, keep going."</p><p>Ricky is gentle, pressing soft kisses to the dip in her neck as his fingers start to work her over. She's already wet, and he smiles a little into her neck at the thought that he could do this to her.</p><p>Nini's hands land on his hips, moving down to squeeze his ass as she bucks her hips against his hand. They're both breathing heavier and aren't sure how much longer they can hold out. </p><p>"Ricky, I'm ready. Please."</p><p>At the sound of her voice, he unlatches his lips from her neck, sitting up on his knees as he looks at her spread out on her bed in front of him. She's never looked more beautiful.</p><p>He reaches behind himself to grab the condom left forgotten on the end of the bed. Ricky struggles to get his boxers off as Nini pulls her underwear off and lets her hair out of her ponytail. She bites her lip as she watches him roll the condom on, becoming a little nervous at the fact that he knew how to do it so quickly.</p><p>"How did you know how to do that?" She asks, her voice just barely a whisper.</p><p>He shrugs, "Health class video I guess, why?"</p><p>"It's just, you seem to know what you're doing."</p><p>Ricky notices the look on his friends face, and he reaches out to cup her cheek while he hovers over her, "Nini, I'm a virgin. I'm just as freaked out as you are here, sure I'm figuring it out but god I'm so nervous."</p><p>She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding in at his words, "Okay, sorry I'm just nervous."</p><p>"It's okay, we'll figure it out together. You ready?"</p><p>Nini nods and Ricky takes that as her answer, lining himself up between her legs. He looks her in the eyes for any last doubts and doesn't see any, slowly starting to enter her.</p><p>Her fingers clench around his shoulders as her eyes screw shut, she's holding her breath a little too as he slides into her.</p><p>"Ricky, it hurts." She lets out in a whine.</p><p>He stops his movements, making her look him in the eyes, "Do you want me to stop?"</p><p>"No, just go slow please."</p><p>He continues to slide into her until he's at the hilt. Nini's eyes are closed, and her face is one of pure pain. He catches a tear falling down her cheek too. He kisses her softly, but she doesn't kiss back.</p><p>His fingers trace along her jaw gently, "I know it hurts Neens, I'm sorry. I won't move until you tell me to."</p><p>It takes a few minutes before Nini speaks again, "Okay, you can move."</p><p>Ricky presses a soft kiss to her lips as he starts to slowly thrust into her, Nini gasping into his mouth. They continue to kiss while they get used to each other, swallowing the moans from each other's mouths. Her hand drapes down his back, her nails scratching against him slightly.</p><p>Nini bucks her hips against him a little, her nose bumping against his as she breaks their kiss, "Faster."</p><p>He nods, picking up the pace a bit more. Her legs hook around the back of his knees, moaning softly as her head falls back, "God that feels so good."</p><p>The curly haired boy presses sultry kisses down the front of her neck as he thrust himself into her, his lips finding her left breast and putting it into his mouth. He sucks on her gently as her fingers pull harshly at his hair, yanking every time his tongue swirls around her sensitive bud.</p><p>Their hips are bucking against each other as they make love, Nini moaning his name softly. Ricky can't help but feel so emotional in this very moment. He can't figure out why, but he never wants this to end.</p><p>"Ricky, I think I'm cumming." Nini says in a moan as her legs start to clench around his body.</p><p>"God babe, you're so fucking tight." He cusses as he thrusts himself harder, chasing their orgasms.</p><p>They both ignore the pet name that falls from his lips, but Nini can't deny that it didn't excite her a bit. Her hands pull at his neck, pressing sloppy kisses to his lips as they begin to fall apart. Her legs shift to around his waist as she clings to him.</p><p>"Fuck!" She cusses as her head falls back, feeling her orgasm take over her body.</p><p>Ricky chases his own orgasm, "I'm right behind you Neens."</p><p>It's only moments later that they're falling apart completely, laying against each other with sweat glistening their bodies. Ricky pulls himself from inside her, getting up to dispose of the condom. Nini watches him, waiting for a reaction to what they just did. She fully believes that their friendship is over now.</p><p>Instead, Ricky returns to the bed, getting back in and pulling the sheets to cover them as he lays back down next to her. Nini smiled shyly as he brushed some hair back behind her ear, his thumb rubbing her cheek gently.</p><p>"Thank you." Nini whispers.</p><p>"For what?" He furrows his brows a little.</p><p>She shrugs a little, "For doing this for me. You really made me feel safe and...loved, I guess."</p><p>"I'd do anything for you Neens; you're my best friend." Ricky replies, kissing her forehead gently.</p><p>Right, best friends. So why did it feel different now?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>First Separation</em>
</p><p>That fall, they all went their separate ways to their colleges. Most of them stayed on the west coast so it wouldn't be such a hassle for them to come visit their loved ones. Ricky had ended up going to Dixie State University in Utah while Nini attended UCLA.</p><p>Both were proud of each other for getting into the colleges that were in their top three, but they'd be lying if they said they didn't miss each other like crazy. Nini and Ricky have never been miles apart like this for a long period of time.</p><p>They were overall fine that first month without each other, thinking that facetime and calling every once in a while would fill the void, but they were wrong. A few more months rolled by, and they were contacting each other every few hours of the day. Sometimes the calls were short and meaningless, but it was nice just to hear the other's voice.</p><p>At the moment, they were facetiming each other for the second time that day, both resting on their dorm beds.</p><p>"I can't wait to see you in December. I don't think I can go Rickyless any longer."</p><p>He smiles. "I miss you too Neens, but hey look on the bright side. We only have a few more weeks until winter break. Then we can cram as much quality time as we can."</p><p>She groaned. "But that's more than a month away. I wanna see you now. I can't believe my mom's are making me go to Provo with them for Thanksgiving break instead of seeing you and the rest of the gang. At least then I'd be able to see you a little sooner."</p><p>"Yeah that does suck, but hey like I said. We just gotta wait it out."</p><p>Ricky's dorm door opened; his roommate Roman appeared on the other side. The second Roman realized he was facetiming, he already knew who it was.</p><p>"Is that your girlfriend?" He teases.</p><p>Ricky blushed and rolled his eyes. "I already told you a million times that she's not my girlfriend."</p><p>"Uh huh sure because best friends totally call each other every day."</p><p>"Some do!"</p><p>Roman chuckled under his breath at his denial. "Well I didn't come in here to talk about your love life. I was just coming to grab my weekend bag. I'll be gone til' Monday; see you later man. Bye Nini!"</p><p>"Bye Roman!" She yelled through the screen.</p><p>When he left the room, Ricky turned his attention back to her. "Sorry about his comments. You know how he likes to tease."</p><p>She shrugs. "Honestly, I'm used to it by now. Besides, it's not the worst thing in the world to be referred to as your girlfriend."</p><p>She didn't realize how flirtatious her words came out, but Ricky did. He was debating on asking her what she meant by that, but he knew that'd lead to an awkward conversation he wasn't sure either was ready to have.</p><p>Both had been tiptoeing around the topic of their relationship for the past few years. Ever since they had sex in the summer, they've seemed to only be more drawn to one another. Sometimes they'd think the other wants to possibly consider being more, but they chicken out to avoid ruining their relationship.</p><p>He cleared his throat. "Hey, I'm gonna call you a little later. I have my last class for the day soon."</p><p>She waves at him with a grin. "Don't forget your notebook again!"</p><p>"I actually did forget. What would I do without you?"</p><p>"Fall apart probably. Now run along; I don't wanna be the reason you're late for chemistry again."</p><p>"Bye Neens."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>After they hung up, she dropped her head onto her pillow. She looked at her ceiling blankly. She never expected to miss him this much. She didn't even miss her own moms nearly as much as Ricky. Everything felt so off without him.</p><p>Don't get her wrong. She loves her school, but it felt like something was missing. She didn't want to lay around and wait a whole two months to see the man she ended up falling for. Suddenly, a crazy idea came to mind.</p><p>She checked her time; it's only 12 pm. She didn't have school on Thursdays, and Ricky was currently in his last class. He usually stays in his room on weekdays, and the fact that his roommate would be gone all weekend was a plus.</p><p>She smiled to herself the more she thought of it. Before she can tell herself no, she's hopping up from her bed and packing a bag for the short weekend. She only packs essentials and a little more cash considering she'll need gas and food money.</p><p>She sped walked to her car and put in the address of his school in her GPS. She gasped when she saw it was a six hour and seven minute drive, but it wasn't anything she hasn't done before. Besides, seeing him was enough motivation for her.</p><p>Ricky had been listening to music in his room as he wrote lyrics for his music class. The moonlight shined through his blinds as he scribbled. All of a sudden, a light knock comes on the door. He was confused on who it could be.</p><p>He hasn't invited anyone over, and he's sure his music couldn't have been too loud. He turns his music down before opening his door.</p><p>Nini smiles when she sees his face. "Surprise!"</p><p>For a moment, he thinks he must be daydreaming, but he realized she was indeed real when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He coiled his arms around her frame and pulled her close to his chest.</p><p>"You're really here."</p><p>She chuckles into his chest. "Of course I'm real, silly."</p><p>"What're you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could've prepared some things we could do. Holy shit, I just realized you drove from California! You realize how insane that is, right?!"</p><p>"Well aren't you filled with questions."</p><p>"Can you blame me?"</p><p>"Well, if you want me to leave..."</p><p>He pulls her closer. "Oh hush, you know I'm gonna let you stay."</p><p>She smirks. "That's what I thought. So, are we gonna stand outside your door all day, or are you gonna let me in?"</p><p>He opens the door wider for her, closing and locking it when she enters. She sets her things on Roman's side since he won't be using it for the next few days before making her way over to his bed.</p><p>He plopped down beside her on the bed. "Care to explain why you drove here?"</p><p>"Why, are you not happy to see me?" She says jokingly.</p><p>He playfully rolls his eyes. "I'm <em>always</em> happy to see you Neens. You know that."</p><p>"Yeah, I know." She scooted close to him. "I just really missed you. I haven't seen you since August, and the facetimes and calls weren't doing it for me anymore. I needed to see your face. I hope it doesn't tamper with your plans for the weekend."</p><p>He scoffed. "Ha, wise of you to assume I do anything on the weekends. I honestly don't mind your company, and I've missed you so damn much. You have no idea."</p><p>He rested his hand on the inside of her thigh and began forming circles. She shuddered at the feeling; his hand hasn't been there since that night after graduation.</p><p>She gazed up at him to see he had been looking at her already. They both stared at each other in silence. Her heart was beating so loud that she wouldn't be shocked if he could hear it. She doesn't miss that his eyes glanced down at her lips, not even bothering to hide it.</p><p>His hand slowly rises to her face, and he cups her cheek. She closes her eyes, already knowing what's to come. He closes the distance between them by placing a soft kiss on her lips. She kisses him back and rests her hand on his chest.</p><p>His thumb grazed over her cheekbone as he deepened the kiss. He's been wanting to kiss her since that night they lost their virginities to one another. He begins leaning down more until she's laying on her back with him on top on the bed.</p><p>Nini immediately wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer as he kissed along her neck and shoulder. She gasped when he sucked on the sweet spot of her neck. The next few hours were spent making the other blissfully sigh from pleasure. When they were finished, they talked about anything and everything before sleep finally took over the both of them.</p><p>The weekend had gone by a lot faster than both of them wanted. They mostly stayed on campus since there wasn't much to do in the city. Both had been dragging Sunday evening since she knew she couldn't miss school. They were both in front of her car hugging each other tight.</p><p>"I don't wanna leave."</p><p>He held her firmly. "Me neither. If I could hoard you to myself, I would. But at least we'll see each other in December."</p><p>"That's not comforting, but I'll give you brownie points for trying."</p><p>He smiles, pecks her cheek, and pulls away from her. "You gotta hit the road. You'll be too tired to drive if you don't leave now. You'd probably have to spend another night here."</p><p>She perks up. "Would that be such a bad thing?"</p><p>He chuckles. "Nini."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm leaving now."</p><p>She lets go of him and opens her door. Before she gets in, she turns back to him. She gets on her tippy toes and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Before he could say anything, she shut her car door.</p><p>"See you in two months!"</p><p>He was still trying to comprehend the sudden kiss. "Uh yeah, see you then."</p><p>She waved at him as she drove off. He watched her car slowly disappear into the horizon, not able to get this entire weekend out of his head. He found himself touching his lips and blushing. He formed a cheesy smile as he walked back to his dorm.</p><p>He was a goner, that's for sure. </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>First Confession</em>
</p><p>Finally, winter break rolls around, meaning that Nini is finally returning to Salt Lake and ultimately to Ricky.</p><p>Since their weekend just over a month ago, Nini knows that they can never go back to strictly being friends. Honestly, she's okay with that; she has been for a long time. It's just a matter of telling him at this point.</p><p>It's already been a few days since she's been home, and she has yet to see her beautiful best friend. Her moms have been dragging her around town to visit different family members for the holidays.</p><p>Nini finally has a chance to escape. Her moms are busy preparing pies for tomorrow's annual Christmas Eve party, so they wouldn't notice if she snuck out for a bit. Pulling on her boots and her coat, she carefully slips down the stairs, grabbing her keys off of the hook by the door and making her way to her car.</p><p>Her fingers tap against the steering wheel anxiously as she drives. She knows they need to have a serious conversation but right now, she just needs to see him. She pulls up in front of the Bowen residence, parking in front of the house and taking a deep breath before getting out of the car.</p><p>She gently knocks on the door, bouncing a little in her place to keep the cold from seeping in. The door opens, and she's face to face with the one boy she's been thinking about every day.</p><p>"Nini."</p><p>Suddenly she's throwing her arms around his neck, burrowing her head against the crook in his neck, breathing in his scent that she loved so much. His arms wrap tightly around her waist as he walks them into the house a little, kicking the front door closed.</p><p>They pull apart, still holding each other at an arm's length. There's a clatter from the kitchen as they're brought out of their moment.</p><p>"Uh, can we go to your room?" Nini asks quietly as she tucks some hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Yeah, come on." Ricky grabs her hand, guiding her up the stairs.</p><p>Ricky's room had always been a safe space. It was comfy, and she could always tell what kind of mood he was in by the state of his room. Today it was clean, spare a couple items of clothes surrounding the suitcase that lay on his floor by the closet. His bed is unmade, as usual, and she spots the teddy bear he's had since they were kids laying on the side of the bed.</p><p>Nini kicks off her boots and throws her coat over the back of his desk chair, making her way to his bed and sitting down on her knees, pulling the bear into her arms.</p><p>"Franklin, I figured when I didn't see him in your dorm room that you got rid of him."</p><p>The boy scratches the back of his neck anxiously, "Uh, nope. Still have him!"</p><p>She chuckles a little at his nervousness, "Listen, I wanna talk about what happened when I came to visit you."</p><p>He takes a seat next to her on the other side of the bed, "Which part? Us hooking up or you kissing me before leaving? Cause I have some thoughts."</p><p>A blush rises to her cheeks at the memory, "And? What are they?"</p><p>"I uh, had a great time. Honestly, I had been wanting to do that since summer, you know, after we..."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know. Is it bad that I was thinking the same thing?"</p><p>Both teens look at each other with a recognizable look, something along the lines of longing and adoration. They don't speak for a moment before Ricky's hand cups her cheek, leaning in ever so slightly.</p><p>Once their lips meet, it's slow and languid. There's emotion pouring out from all these years of secret longing. Nini's hand pushes at his chest a little, breaking them apart.</p><p>"Ricky, I don't want to just hook up when we see each other or forget about everything that's happened between us. I...I want us to be together, like for real. I know that we've been best friends forever but god, I can't stop thinking about you. You're constantly on my mind, and it drives me crazy, in a good way."</p><p>Nini freezes as she realizes what she's said. In a moment of panic, she gets up from the bed, moving to put her boots back on. Ricky's hand grabs hers just as she makes it to the end of his bed.</p><p>"Neens, don't go."</p><p>She stops, turning to look at him as he releases her hand. He takes a couple deep breaths before speaking again, "You have no idea how long I've wanted that too."</p><p>Her eyes widened at his words, "Wait, really?"</p><p>Ricky nods, huffing out a little air. His palms encase her cheeks, holding her face gently as he looks at her with a doting look in his eyes, "I'm so fucking in love with you Nini; I think I have been since the first time we ever kissed. You're it for me; I want us to be together."</p><p>Her hands find their place cradling his neck, her thumbs rubbing against the skin, "I love you too."</p><p>He smiles a little at the sentiment, "Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah." She nods back.</p><p>Their lips meet again as they wrap their arms around each other gratefully. Everything finally feels right. </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>First (and only) Marriage</em>
</p><p>The summer sun shined into the apartment, making Nini stir a little in her sleep. She groans as she rolls over in bed, folding herself against her fiancé's chest. Ricky gladly wrapped his arms around her, dropping a kiss to her head as she snuggled into his chest.</p><p>It was moments like this that Nini loved the most about being with Ricky. The quiet mornings they shared, stepping around each other in their apartment, working as a team. They cuddle together for a while before Nini's phone begins to ring from her nightstand. She groans, rolling over to pick it up.</p><p>"Hello?...Yeah, I know...I'll be there, don't worry...Maybe...Shush Kourtney, I'll be there; don't worry about it...Okay, bye."</p><p>She hangs up the phone and lets it drop back onto the nightstand as she sits up in bed, rubbing her hands over her face. Ricky sits up, pressing soft kisses to her bare shoulder.</p><p>"What's going on?" He asks quietly.</p><p>She turns, giving him a soft peck, "Just Kourt calling to make sure I'll be at my moms' house to get ready in time. She was yelling at me for choosing to spend the night with you."</p><p>Ricky chuckles, pulling her back against him as he presses soft kisses to her neck, "Well, I'm glad you did. She should know we don't believe in all those superstitions anyway."</p><p>Nini threads her fingers through his curls as he kisses her skin, "But I should go."</p><p>He pulls back from her neck, pouting a little. Nini frowns, "Baby don't give me that look, please. Besides, the next time you see me, I'll be walking down the aisle."</p><p>"I can't wait."</p><p>He presses a few more kisses to her lips before she gets up and starts to get dressed, piling all her things together before leaning over the bed to kiss him once more.</p><p>"I love you, and I can't wait to marry you." She whispers against his lips.</p><p>"I love you more. I'll see you later, beautiful."</p><p>Today was finally the day that they were gonna get married. Ricky had popped the question only about a year and a half after they started dating, they were juniors in college but he didn't care, he just wanted to marry the love of his life. They waited until they graduated and moved in together before making any finalized plans.</p><p>They were set to have a beautiful ceremony at a ranch in the countryside. They wanted to get married surrounded by nature and with the sun setting, so they were having their ceremony in the late afternoon. It was going to be small and intimate. Not a lot of guests were coming, but that's how they wanted it.</p><p>Nini was attempting to get ready at her moms' house, Kourtney, Gina, and Ashlyn all trying to help her put on her dress. It was a beautiful dress, understated and simple.</p><p>The gown was ivory and had a patterned tulle skirt but not like a cupcake dress, just two layers of tulle over the silk bottom of the dress. The bodice was just covered in a layer of tulle, creating a little cap sleeve with the patterned tulle. It had a sweetheart neckline and an open back.</p><p>"Honey, Ricky is going to die when he sees you in this dress!" Gina says as she fixes the skirt of the dress.</p><p>"You think so? It's not too simple?" Nini asks, her hands floating over the bodice of her dress.</p><p>Ashlyn smiles brightly, "Trust me Nini, you look gorgeous."</p><p>"Yeah, you're a stunning bride." Kourtney says as she begins pinning Nini's hair up.</p><p>They're quiet for a moment. Kourtney works on Nini's hair while Ashlyn and Gina sip on some champagne. Nini looks down at her ring, the shining diamond in the center, haloed by another row of diamonds, the silver band shining just as brightly.</p><p>She loved it more than anything in the world, especially once she learned that Ricky picked up another job while at school to be able to buy it after he visited Nini at UCLA, and she spotted it in a store window while they were out shopping.</p><p>"I'm really excited to marry him." She says cheerfully as she glances at the girls around the room. She spots her moms standing in the doorway and flashes a smile at them.</p><p>Across town, Ricky was driving everyone crazy.</p><p>"Have you guys seen my music note cufflinks? You know, the ones that Neens bought me for our anniversary?"</p><p>Red tosses the box containing the cufflinks to the panicking man, Ricky's shaking hands attempting to put them on. Mike has to help once he realizes his son can't do it.</p><p>"Take a breath Rick, everything's fine." The older man says, patting his son on the shoulder.</p><p>The curly haired young man breathes deeply, looking up at his father, "Were you this nervous when you married mom?"</p><p>Mike thinks for a moment, "No I wasn't, but then again we didn't work out. I think that was the first sign that we both ignored. We weren't really excited to marry each other."</p><p>Ricky drops his head a little, "God, I don't want to disappoint her."</p><p>"What're you talking about?" Mike furrows his brows at his son's words.</p><p>The younger man leans back against the wall they're standing next to, "I love her so much; I just want to give her the best life possible. I got another job to buy her the ring she really wanted because it made her happy, I got us the apartment in the valley cause she wanted to be close to our families, I work every day to provide for her, and I don't want to fuck it all up."</p><p>"Ricky," Mike starts, his hand falling to his son's shoulder as he pulls him in close, "Nini doesn't love you for the material things you buy for her or for how hard you work for her. She loves you because of everything you've been through together, because she knows that she gets to come home to you at the end of the day. She loves you for you."</p><p>He nods a little at his dad's words, "Thanks, I needed to hear that."</p><p>"Anytime, now we've gotta finish getting ready."</p><p>Finally, the day had dragged on and now Nini stood behind the reception all, waiting for her cue to walk out with her moms. She felt the nervous energy flowing through her body when her moms came to her side.</p><p>"You ready honey?" Carol asks.</p><p>Nini nods, "Yeah...are you sure he's going to like it?" She glances down to her dress as Mama D hands her the bouquet of red roses.</p><p>"Absolutely. Let's go get you married sweet girl." Dana replies, looping her arm through Nini's.</p><p>The instrumental music starts to play, and Nini takes some deep breaths as they start to walk. They round the corner, and she sees him for the first time.</p><p>Ricky immediately starts to cry at the sight of her, "Wow." He says quietly. Big Red passes him a tissue once he notices he's crying.</p><p>Carol and Dana walk their daughter down the aisle, kissing her cheeks when they get to the end. Kourtney helps Nini up to the arbor, taking the flowers from her when she finally stands in front of her fiancé, the pastor in between them.</p><p>The music wraps up as Ricky grabs a hold of her left hand, squeezing it gently, "I love you." He whispers quietly through his tears.</p><p>Nini chokes back a little sob as she squeezes his hand back, "I love you."</p><p>They stare lovingly at each other as the pastor speaks, focusing solely on each other as he goes on about their undying love for each other.</p><p>"Now, it is my understanding that Richard and Nina have written their own vows." The pastor says as he steps back, letting Ricky and Nini decide who's going first.</p><p>Ricky pulls a piece of paper from the inside of his jacket, unfolding it as he sniffles a little, "I had to write this down because I knew I'd be a mess."</p><p>The guests all laugh as Nini chucked through her tears, dabbing a tissue under her eyes.</p><p>"Nini, I don't even know where to start. I have been in love with you for the longest time; I think practically from the day I met you in kindergarten when I couldn't say your name. Who knew that not being able to say my A's would bring me the world's greatest gift, you. You inspire me every day to work my hardest and to never give up. We have managed to get through growing up, relationships, and separations; we can get through anything as long as we're together. I vow to be there for you when you're weak and can't do it alone, to be with you through every journey in our lifetime. I promise to be the best husband, father, and whatever else may come our way because as long as I have you by my side, my life is complete."</p><p>Nini lets out a little sob as she wipes under her eyes, Kourtney handing her another tissue and the paper with her vows on it. "Ricky, we've come a long way since that day in kindergarten. Who would've known that the curly haired little boy that sat next to me would become such a permanent fixture in my life? Everything I am is because of you. I constantly work to better myself for you, wanting to be the best for you. I know that sometimes I may have my rough days, days where I don't want to see you or be around you, but that doesn't mean I don't love you with every fiber of my heart. I will always love you. I promise that every day you love me, I will be the best wife to you, the best mother to our future children, and whatever else comes in our lives because as long as we're together, everything will be just fine."</p><p>The pastor clears his throat a little at the emotional words shared between the couple, "Now, if you two could join hands please."</p><p>They bring their hands together, Nini interlocking her fingers with Ricky's.</p><p>"Do you Richard, take Nina, as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"</p><p>"I do." Ricky says with a wide grin as he slides the thin silver band onto Nini's ring finger, matching her engagement ring.</p><p>"Do you Nina, take Richard, as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"</p><p>"I do." Nini responds, a few tears starting to slip down her cheeks as she slides the thicker silver band onto Ricky's left ring finger.</p><p>They join hands again as the pastor speaks once more, "Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Richard."</p><p>"Gladly."</p><p>The guests cheer and clap as Ricky takes Nini by the waist, pulling her against him as they share their first kiss as a married couple. She holds his face in her hands as they kiss sweetly several times before they join hands again, Nini taking her roses from Kourtney before they run back down the aisle and into the reception building.</p><p>After the ceremony, the newlyweds found their way into their bridal suite, Ricky closing the door behind them as he gently presses her up against the door.</p><p>"Baby, what're you doing?" Nini giggles as she holds onto his torso.</p><p>He shrugs, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks, "I just wanna kiss you a little more."</p><p>She grins at his words before nodding, tilting her chin up so her lips meet his. Their kisses are sweet but deep, feeling the emotion from what just happened. Nini grips onto his side, her hands fisting into his tux jacket. Ricky rubs his thumbs over her cheeks as they make out, smiling a little into their kisses.</p><p>They pull away finally for air and Nini giggles as she tries to wipe her red lipstick off of his mouth. Ricky sighs in content, his thumbs rubbing at her cheeks, "I love you so much."</p><p>His wife smiles widely, "I'll love you for the rest of my life."</p><p>"I'm going to hold you to that." He chuckles as he leans down to kiss her again.</p><p>"Please do."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>First Child</em>
</p><p>Nini wasn't stupid. She knew why she was late.</p><p>They weren't exactly trying to get pregnant, but they weren't actively using condoms either. Plus, Nini had stopped her birth control a few months prior after they talked about wanting to start a family.</p><p>The couple has only been married barely ten months, but they wanted to try and start a family as soon as possible, both wanting to be parents right away.</p><p>She couldn't sleep all night, knowing that she was now a week late into her cycle, which never happened. She hasn't told her husband yet, wanting to think about how to bring it up.</p><p>Nini rolls over in bed, the sun shining on the bright blue walls of their master bedroom. They'd just moved into their new house only about a month prior, which now Nini thinks was a smart move on their part. Her hand comes up to push some curls away from her husband's forehead, smiling softly when he stirs a little.</p><p>"Good morning." Nini says softly as she curls herself into his arms.</p><p>"Mmm, morning." Ricky groggily replies, his voice a little hoarse from sleep.</p><p>They cuddle together for a while, but Nini can't stop thinking about the possible life changing question hanging in the air.</p><p>"Honey?" She asks, glancing up at him a bit.</p><p>Ricky looks down at her, "Hmm?"</p><p>Nini sighs a little and peals herself from his arms, sitting up in bed and running a hand through her long hair. Ricky sits up, concerned at her behavior.</p><p>"Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asks, rubbing her back gently.</p><p>Her head is in her hands as she mumbles out an answer. He can't quite hear her, so he leans in closer. "I'm sorry babe; what did you say? I didn't hear you."</p><p>She turns over her shoulder to look at him, "I think I'm pregnant."</p><p>His face softens a little, "Really?"</p><p>She nods quickly, "I'm a week late, I'm never late. Plus, my boobs are bigger, and I get nauseated by the weirdest things."</p><p>Ricky takes a deep breath and runs a hand up and down her back gently, "Okay, it's okay. We weren't not trying to have a baby, so we should've expected this at some point."</p><p>"I need to take a test."</p><p>"Do we have any?"</p><p>Nini shakes her head for a second, "No, I had to throw them out cause they expired. I'll have to run to the store and get one."</p><p>Ricky almost jumps out of bed at her words, "I'll go."</p><p>She watches her husband as he quickly pulls on some sweatpants over his boxers, grabbing a t-shirt off the floor from the night before.</p><p>"Okay, but do you know what kind I like?" She asks skeptically.</p><p>Ricky leans over her side of the bed, "First Response and Clearblue, I know. This isn't the first time I've had to buy them for you babe." He kisses her gently before mumbling that he'd be back soon.</p><p>Nini tosses a hand through her hair nervously. They'd had a few pregnancy scares over the years; one after they officially got together, one after they got engaged, and one more right before they got married.</p><p>For some reason though, this felt different. She was almost positive she was pregnant. The thought of having a little boy or girl running around was exciting to her.</p><p>She scrolls through her phone aimlessly as she waits for her husband to come back from the store. She answers a few texts and emails, just wasting time. Finally, Ricky comes back into the bedroom, seemingly out of breath with a CVS bag in his hand.</p><p>"I'm back." He breathes out.</p><p>She can't help but laugh a little at him as she gets out of bed, rubbing her hands up his chest as she locks her arms around his neck, "Thank you." She whispers before kissing him swiftly.</p><p>Nini grabs the bag when they pull apart, taking out the two boxes. She takes a deep breath and glances at her husband before nodding her head towards their bathroom, "I'll be right back."</p><p>He sits on the edge of the bed while he waits for her, twirling the wedding band around his finger. She comes out of the bathroom a minute later, sitting down next to him after setting a timer on her phone.</p><p>"Now we wait." She says as she interlaces her fingers with his.</p><p>They sit in silence together as they wait, Nini's head resting against his shoulder. After about three minutes, the timer goes off. Nini quickly shuts it off and turns to look at her husband, "I'm gonna go look."</p><p>He nods, letting her get up. His heart pounds as he watches her walk into the bathroom, knowing that those two tests could easily change their future.</p><p>"Oh my god!"</p><p>Ricky bolts up from his spot on the bed, running into the bathroom at his wife's reaction, "What? What does it say?"</p><p>Nini shakily hands one of the tests to him.</p><p>"Oh my god, you're fucking pregnant." He mumbles to himself for a moment as it all sinks in.</p><p>He looks up and meets her eyes, seeing the fresh tears shining in them. He sets the stick down on the counter and holds her face in his hands, "You're pregnant."</p><p>The small brunette nods as tears fall from her eyes, "I'm pregnant."</p><p>"Are you happy?" Ricky asks quietly.</p><p>"I'm so unbelievably happy! I'm gonna be a mom!" Nini says giddily as she reaches up to grab his hands from her face.</p><p>"Wow. I'm gonna be a dad."</p><p>Nini leans up on her tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, "We're gonna be parents."</p><p>The next several months are filled with preparing for a baby. They paint the nursery a soft yellow, buy car seats and strollers, and stockpile on diapers and clothes. Ricky watches in awe as their child slowly grows in Nini, falling deeper in love with her every day.</p><p>They're nearing their due date, hoping to get as close to it as possible. It's February, the snow is falling outside as the winter continues on.</p><p>Ricky stomps the snow off his shoes as he closes the front door behind him, "Nini! I'm home!"</p><p>His wife slowly makes her way down the hallway to the front door to greet him, waddling just slightly as her large belly weighs her down.</p><p>"Hi honey, how was work?" She asks as she takes his coat and hangs it up.</p><p>"Eh, it was fine. We have a sale going on at the music store, so we've gotten a few more customers than usual."</p><p>Nini nods as he speaks, her hand holding the bottom of her belly, trying not to cringe at the slight pain she was feeling.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>She nods at her husband's question, "Oh yeah, Baby B has just been kicking me non stop. It feels like they're moving down too, so hopefully it won't be much longer."</p><p>They had decided to wait to find out the gender of their baby, wanting it to be a surprise. Everything else in their relationship took a little time, so they figured they could wait to figure out what they were having until it was already here.</p><p>Ricky watches Nini closely all night, mentally keeping track every time she complained of a pain or ache. They sit down to watch a movie together after dinner, Nini trying to get comfortable. He gently rubs her back as she shifts for the fifteenth time within the first twenty minutes of the movie.</p><p>"Babe, we don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable. Let's just go lie down in bed." He says as he turns off the tv.</p><p>Nini pouts, putting her hands out for her husband to help her up. They make their way upstairs, getting ready for bed. Ricky chuckles a little when Nini comes out of the bathroom, her large belly poking out of the bottom of her shirt.</p><p>"Shush, you're the one that did this to me." Nini huffs as she rolls into bed, laying on her side towards her husband.</p><p>He gives her a pointed look, "You weren't complaining when we made that baby."</p><p>She rolls her eyes playfully and tries to hide the blush coming up her cheeks. Ricky tucks her hair behind her ear before bringing his hand down to rub her belly, feeling their baby kick in response. He grins and presses a sweet kiss to her lips.</p><p>"Goodnight, I love you."</p><p>"Love you too."</p><p>Her husband falls asleep almost immediately, yet she can't. She keeps rolling around, feeling the baby moving as she lays there. She's still for a few moments, contemplating on if this is really happening. She's still about a week from her due date.</p><p>She feels the baby move again and cusses, "Fuck...Ricky, Ricky wake up." Her hand smacks his arm a few times.</p><p>"What, what? What's happening?" He asks, sitting up as she turns the lamp on her nightstand on. </p><p>Nini sits up in bed, "I want you to take me to the hospital; I think it's time."</p><p>She's never seen her husband move so fast.</p><p>Ricky bolts up out of the bed, pulling on some clothes as he helps Nini up, grabbing her shoes as she puts some last minute things in her purse. He disappears for a minute, returning with the diaper bag and the baby's hospital bag in his hands. He takes Nini's purse and grabs their hospital bags from the closet, piling them all on his arms as he helps his wife down the stairs carefully.</p><p>He triple checks that everything is locked up and that they didn't forget everything as they get into the car. Nini is breathing a little deeper as she cradles her stomach, Ricky's hand grasping hers as he starts to drive them to the hospital. </p><p>It feels like days later when Nini is clenching his hand and cursing as she pushes their child out.</p><p>"I never want to do this again!" She cries out as she comes down from a contraction.</p><p>"You're doing amazing honey; we're so close." Ricky says as he presses a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>"Just a few more pushes Nina!" The doctor calls out as she starts pushing again.</p><p>Her screams are soon replaced with the cries of a newborn baby.</p><p>"It's a girl!"</p><p>Ricky immediately starts to cry, "Did you hear that Neens? We have a girl!"</p><p>Nini lets out her own tears as she watches her husband cut the umbilical cord, their baby girl pressed onto her chest seconds later. The baby cries as Nini pats her back, "Oh it's okay! It's okay baby girl!"</p><p>Ricky runs his fingers over the baby's tuft of curls for a second, tears spilling down his face at the sight of his own child.</p><p>The nurses take away the baby to clean her and measure her, returning the baby bundled up in a blanket to the new parents before leaving the room.</p><p>Nini holds the bundle of joy in her arms as she looks down at the most precious thing she's ever seen. Ricky was sitting next to her on the bed, his arm protectively around the baby as his wife holds her.</p><p>"We need a name." She says.</p><p>They think for a minute, letting silence fill the room as they ponder the endless names for their baby.</p><p>"I always liked Amelia." Ricky says as they look down at their baby.</p><p>"Amelia," Nini repeats, "I love it."</p><p>"We're gonna be great parents." Ricky says as he presses a kiss to his wife's temple.</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>Amelia Malou Bowen, the newest adventure in their lives. She's only the beginning of this new journey, one that they can't wait to start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I already know there will be some shit going down in the fandom, I went ahead and made this with my friend to lighten the mood. </p><p>This has been in my notes for way too long and tbh I forgot I made it. Hope you liked it though! Go check out @joshs_franklin on ao3 and Wattpad (She has more stuff on Wattpad btw)!!</p><p>Also, stream Josh's ep without stirring the pot of hysteria (yes, that includes you too crazy ass theorists) please and thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>